


Play

by rosanticis



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees Eren at Erotique and is intrigued enough to initiate play.<br/><b>IN PROGRESS </b><br/>The reason this has not been updated earlier is that I have no clue how to proceed.haha. Bad habit. I usually write short drabble - sex with no plot. After like 1k words, I usually get stuck and abandon the works.. This is excruciating to figure out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Levi made his way through the club, heading to his usual table. It was in a shadowed corner, and allowed him to sit and observe the other club patrons.  
The waitress came over and he ordered a drink before settling back into his chair, crossing his legs as he checked out the few patrons who had turned up. Nothing and no one of interest.  
  
Wait.  
Who was that?  
  
He sat up in his chair as a young unknown walked into the club - tall and slender, the young man had a mop of brown curls and tan skin. He was good-looking with an aristocratic nose and dark brows framing large eyes. The young man hesitated, looking around him uncertainly. Levi raised a brow as his eyes roamed over that slender figure clothed in nothing but tight black jeans and leather boots, showcasing a wiry body like a swimmer's. Not bad for a brat. He watched as the man ran a hand through his hair, sharp eyes noting the thin leather cuffs on the slender wrists, hand-tooled leather with celtic scrollwork decorating the borders, signalling his status as a submissive.  
  
The young man turned his head slightly as he passed Levi's table and that was when Levi saw it...the brat's eyes. They were incredibly stunning. An exquisite shimmering yellow-green. He put down his glass and rose immediately, desiring to stake his claim before any other Dominants.  
  
Eren took a deep breath as he reached the main area of the play zone.  
  
It was his first venture alone, ever since he and Jean had broken up. He looked around before heading to a corner table to sit and observe the nearby play rooms situated under the glass floor. The nearest one caught his eye, the giant 'X' shape of a St. Andrew’s cross. A young man was bound to it by his wrists and ankles, as a Domme flogged him, lashing a leather whip across his bare body and leaving red marks on that white white skin. Eren watched as the man shuddered in pleasure, screaming silently under the sound proof glass, his release glistening and running down his thighs as his Domme kept up the lashing. The scene was absorbing and Eren found that he couldn't tear his gaze away.

  
"Fascinating, isn't it?"  
Eren started as a man's voice cut into his reverie. He turned to look at the speaker. A man stood behind him, hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on the scene before them. Short and slender, he wore dark slacks and a white dress shirt which was open at the throat. The stark monochrome only highlighted his pale, perfect skin.  
Eren curled his fingers tight at the sudden need to touch that white skin, to see if it was as smooth as it looked.  
  
The man turned his head, and Eren inhaled sharply as those storm-grey eyes met his. He could feel the strength of this man's energy resonating from him. The ruthlessness and determination just beneath the surface. His dangerous edge.

And then the man blinked, and the moment was gone.

Eren was intrigued. This man was obviously a powerful Master.  
  
The man stepped closer to him, reaching up to grip his chin and turn his face this way and that, assessing him.  
Up close, Eren could see that the other man was handsome, with dark hair sweeping across his forehead, a straight nose like a blade, thin kissable lips. And those heavy-lidded eyes, the eyes of a tiger.  
"Huh. Not bad." The man said. He ran his fingers along Eren's shoulders, over his bicep and down his arms. "I want you, in a room downstairs."

 “You honour me with your attention,” Eren replied, meeting that cold steady gaze and then lowering his own to convey his respect.

  

The man offered his hand and Eren took it, lifted it to his lips, brushing his lips reverentially over the soft skin of the inner wrist. The man's skin smelled of a sensuous mixture of pine and tealeaf, with an underpinning of vanilla and fainter, soap. "I would serve you well, sir."

"I know you will. Come."  
The man turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving Eren to follow.

The man led him through the club, and toward a spiral stair near the entrance of the club. They descended, with Eren maintaining a respectful distance behind. They passed through a softly carpeted corridor which was flanked by multiple doors on either side, before the man in the dress shirt finally paused before the door of the room he had reserved.  
They entered into a room with dark wood paneling and rich red carpets.   
There was chains suspended from carved rafter beams near the ceiling while rope and other paraphernalia hung on a wall rack.   
 

The man turned, and indicated to Eren a raised podium near the centre of the room. "Stand there."   
As Eren complied, the man turned to a discreet control panel, engaging the darkening feature of the ceiling glass to ensure their privacy.  
  
"What is your name?" The man walked over to where Eren stood, waiting at the centre of the podium, hands loose at his sides.

"Eren." Eren replied, keeping his eyes down as the other man ascended silently to stand before him.

"Hn. Pretty name." The man circled behind him and laid a palm on his bare back between his shoulder blades. “Someone trained you well."  
  
The other man leant close, and Eren felt his warm breath against his skin, before the other man ran his hand down his bare back, using his nails a little.

 

Levi was intrigued by this man, Eren.

He was simply beautiful.He allowed his eyes to roam down that body of sleek muscle, down to the black jeans which rode low on his hips. He noted how the black jeans Eren wore clung to every curve and angle of his body. The pants were so tight they cupped his delightful ass, an ass Levi wanted to slap. But not yet.

Levi wanted to take this slowly, savouring their first touches like the precious treasure they were.

He withdrew his hand, circling around to stand before Eren. He loosened the top button of his shirt as he went, baring his collar bone. "What is your safe word, then, Eren?"

"Hungry." Eren replied, in a husky tone as Levi turned away to retrieve a pair of cuffs which were attached to soft nylon. He caught Eren's hands in a firm grip, fitting the cuffs around those slender wrists. "Turn around, Eren, and place your ames behind you, crossing your forearms."  
He laced the cuffs on Eren's wrists just tight enough for him to feel the restraint. He then threaded the loose ends of the nylon rope to a ring mounted above the podium, drawing them tight. The position drew Eren's shoulders back and up, bending his body slightly forward. It was an effective method of restraint, because with his arms crossed nearer to the elbows than the wrists and pulled up at that uncomfortable angle to his shoulders, he could not move back. The lack of slack kept him from moving forward.

“I want you uncomfortable, but not in pain,” the man said, testing the ropes, drifting his hand across Eren's back. “You’ll tell me if you begin to hurt. Answer me.”  
“Yes, Master,” he rasped out.

The man smiled, just barely. He ran his fingers down Eren's chest, sliding his hand downward, stopping just when he reached the waistband of Eren's jeans. Eren's body arched, demanding more as the other man dropped a kiss at the juncture of Eren's neck and shoulder area. “Be still,” he commanded. “Keep your eyes down.” 

 

 

Eren's lids flickered. “But I like looking at you, Master.”

Levi tsked and reached up to run a hand along that smooth jaw, “I’m glad to hear it, but I’ll decide when."

He turned Eren's head toward him, his thumb brushing lightly over Eren's mouth as he drew closer.

Eren inhaled sharply as he gazed at those lips hovering just out of reach. The man's lips were thin, firm and highly biteable. He wanted to feel those lips on him, sucking and biting. He wanted to suck on those lips and see if they tasted like they looked, like a succulent berry.  
He unconsciously jerked at his bonds, trying to get closer.

Just as Eren was anticipating the brush of those lips on his own, the man turned his head away.  

“You exercise control when I tell you to do so, Eren. If you hold back when I haven’t commanded you to hold back, it’s as much an insult to me as ignoring a direct order. Now, where was I?”

His touch slid away from Eren's face, caressing it before he cupped Eren through his jeans.

 

Levi could see the pulse in Eren's neck beating rapidly, felt his blood heat further knowing the other man was aroused. His body trembled as he felt Eren’s warm breath against his skin, pushing him almost beyond his control.

He bit his lip as Eren unconsciously rocked his hips against his palm as he stroked and fondled the taller man through his jeans, nearly groaning at the feel of that hard firm length. The youth closed his eyes, shuddering, as Levi reached for the button on his jeans.

Levi’s breath caught as he slipped the button and eased the zipper down slowly, exposing the youth to his hungry gaze. He slid his fingers along Eren’s hipbone, caressing and exploring the silky smooth skin there before closing his hand around Eren’s erect cock. 

Eren moaned and jerked against his bonds, straining toward Levi. Levi closed his eyes, savouring the small pleading sounds Eren was making as he slid his fingers down Eren’s cock. He explored the organ in his hand, sliding his fingers down to the base where the curve of testicle began, and back up again, caressing, easing his grip, tightening it.

“Master, please…” Eren begged. “I can’t.”

Levi pressed his body against Eren, his face so close that their lips were no more than a couple of inches apart. ““You will not, for you only come on my command,” he reproved sternly. “Do you wish to please me?”

“More than anything.”

Levi rose up, placing his lips against Eren’s pulse, tasting the other man’s skin. He tightened his grip on Eren as he bit down gently, marking Eren’s skin with his teeth.

He felt that lithe young body quiver beneath his lips, struggling to hold back as he pulled down Eren’s jeans, freeing his cock. He reached around Eren to score his nails down the younger man’s back and buttocks, mixing pain and pleasure, before curling his fingers around Eren’s cock once more. He rubbed slowly up and down that firm length before stroking his thumb across the vein beneath the base of the head. Eren’s body convulsed, trying to arch against his bonds.

“You’ll come for me now, Eren. Let go and give yourself to me.”

Levi pulled a kerchief from his pocket, and hooded Eren with it as his body began to buck. His body lunged forward, the ring bolts clanging harshly against the pull of the nylon ropes, his semen shooting forth into the doubled square of cloth. Some of it jetted past the cover, dampening Levi’s wrist, and the potent, erotic smell spurred his desire. Levi watched his face, as Eren came. The orgasm was fast and intense, and left him shuddering as he struggled to take in air. Levi stifled his sigh as he watched Eren’s face. He inhaled, closing his eyes, felt his cock harden even further than he’d thought possible.

“Master..” Levi dropped a soft kiss on Eren’s cheek, his mouth, holding the other man’s jaw so he could not get too greedy with the kiss. He was absolutely focused on that hunger, the need in the younger man’s voice.

He bent forward til his lips hovered just above Eren’s ear. “Eren. I am impressed,” he whispered. “I think I might take you tonight, fuck you until you scream for me again.”

Eren shuddered at those low words.

He wanted desperately to feel those fingers on him again. He watched, panting, as the other man turned his head and licked slowly at his wrist, tasting the cum Eren had left there. His heart thumped at the sight of the other man’s serious, unsmiling mouth and dangerous eyes, which were weighted with desire. “Master..your cock in me... Please.”

Levi watched Eren. He was becoming longer and harder once more, responding to Levi’s open perusal.

His own cock throbbed and ached, but he would not indulge. Yet.

“Eren. Are you hungry?” Levi asked as he ran a hand along Eren’s chest and stomach. “N-no Master.”

“Good. I want to play with you a bit. You’re mine, aren’t you? My plaything?”

“Yes, Master. God…yes.”

 

Levi leant in to claim his mouth in a searing kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ. 
> 
> Friends only: http://rosanticis.livejournal.com  
> Add for more fic and drabble that will never make it on here.. due to content it is locked to friends-only. don't worry I don't really read personal entries, even on FB
> 
> Tumblr for SnK reblogs. See you there! ;p


End file.
